A Lesson learned
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: After Raw Wade Barrett thinks that no one can stop him now with Cena being his lackey. He doesn't now how dead wrong he is.


**A/N:** _A little piece of work about what could have happened after the 10/4/10 Raw. Wade feels superior and Cena shows him his place. I don't own nothing. __Have fun._

* * *

"Feeling superior now, aren't you, Barrett?"

The satisfied smile on Wade Barrett's lips morphed into a scowl and he hastily turned around to look into the steel grey eyes of Randy Orton. He hadn't seen the man in the dim hallway, but now the Viper slowly emerged from the shadows of the wall, a cold smirk on his face that made Wade feel uncomfortable in his skin.

"What do you want, Orton?" his voice was nearly a growl, meant to threaten Orton, to tell him that he'd better not try to pull shit on him.

Randy chuckled, "Having Cena, the John Cena, as your lapdog makes you feel superior. You think you're one of the big guys now. It gets to your head, doesn't it?"

Still grinning Orton took a step forward so that there was only about a feet of space left between them. Even clad in jeans and a black T-shirt Randy Orton looked menacing, but Wade only stared at him, daring the other male to lay his hands on him in any way.

"You are so full of yourself Randy. You think you can beat me?" he laughed, "I got Cena to do what I want, the same could easily happen to you. But maybe if you give me the title now I spare you from suffering the same fate as him."

Instead of being scared though, the Viper only laughed right into Barrett's face, eyes sparkling in dark amusement.

"You know, I never liked Chris Jericho. The guy was too full of himself, a coward, an arrogant prick, and only showed pride if it benefitted him in some way … but I still respected him, because he knew the biz. And if Jericho was one thing, it was a perfectionist." he examined Wade with disgust in his eyes, "From all the pros in the first NXT season he was the one with the most knowledge. You could've been a star if you'd listened to him. But look at you now, you're nothing more than a disgusting worm, the dirt under my boots."

"You think talking to me like this is a good idea, Orton?" Wade asked, standing at full height now, fists clenched at his sides.

The Viper returned his gaze, his lips still curled into a sinister smile, "What'd you do about it, Barrett? Your buddies aren't here and neither is John. I'll take you on, right here and now, but you'd lose and you know it. You can't stand on your own, you never could. You never proved yourself in a fight man on man, you always needed someone to back you up … you're scum."

Grey eyes glistening with amusement, Randy dared Wade to make a move, to attack him and see if he could win against the Viper. Barrett however didn't charge at the other man, a part of him knowing full well that Randy was true, that he didn't stand chance in a fight one on one.

"I don't have to fight you one on one, Randy." he snarled, trying to not sound defiant, "We'll met at Bragging Rights and then I'll have Cena with me. He'll do as I say and I know you don't stand chance against him."

Laughing, Orton took a step forward so that their chests where nearly touching, "Hell, I know I don't. But unlike you I don't believe for a minute that John'll do as you say. Cena will find a way to crush you, Barrett, be sure of it. He is the bigger man of you two, he will not stop fighting you until he is on top again and then your little stable won't exist any longer."

Wade gulped at the words, backing away from Orton a little. For a moment the thought that his idea to get John Cena as his lapdog may backfire actually scared him, but he shook it off as fast as possible, telling himself that there was no way for Cena to resist his orders. He was in charge and John would do as he said if he didn't want to lose his job.

"Dream on, Orton. Cena is mine now and I will use him to get what I want."

A hiss tore its way from the Viper's lips, "You are a stupid man, Wade Barrett."

"_You're a stupid, stupid man, Barrett. If you think you can stand in the ring with the big guys just because you've won a few matches you're dumber than I thought you'd be. Back off or you'll be crushed." Jericho stared at him with narrowed eyes, disdain and something that sounded like … disappointment … in his voice._

Shaking his head to clear his mind Barrett watched Randy walk away in the direction of the parking lot. He would not be scared of the Viper, he told himself. Orton was a hindrance he would overcome in time – with Cena at this side, doing the dirty work for him.

Finally moving he continued his walk to the locker room of Nexus. He had ordered Cena to go there after the Battle Royal match and that he expected to meet him there later. Wade was sure that John had done as he told him, being the good boy that he was.

When he brushed the door to their room open roughly Cena was indeed the only member of Nexus who was still there, the others long gone to the next bar or club. Grinning, he threw his shirt onto one of the benches, walking up to where Cena - who was still in his ring gear - was sitting.

"You did a good job today. Keep it up and I'll probably reward you with a singles match." he teased, letting his frustration out on Cena.

His only response consisted in a low growl from the man in the purple tee, his head lowered, arms lifelessly hanging at his sides. Wade liked this broken Cena, the one that had stopped resisting and accepted his fate.

"So, how was it to be my guard dog for the day? You liked it?" Barrett continued merciless, standing in front of the sitting Cena now, "There'll be more, be assured of that."

Cena still didn't answer but continued to look at the floor, showing no sign that he had heard what the Brit had said to him. It irked Wade that the man had the guts to ignore him like that, especially with the way Cena's career depended on the fact that he did what Barrett told him to do.

"Answer me." he commanded.

Slowly, John lifted his head, baby blue eyes staring at the Nexus leader emotionless. The older man made no move to open his mouth, openly disobeying Barrett's order now.

"I said," without warning he raised his hand and slapped Cena right in the face, "answer me."

Cena dashed forward faster than Wade could have ever imagined. Large hands took hold of his wrists, spun him around and rammed him into one of the steel lockers face first in the blink of an eye. Wade's head bounced of the steel with a sickening sound, his vision going blurry from the force of the impact.

"Don't carry it too far, Barrett. You don't want to go there." Cena's voice was low against his ear, sending a shiver down the Brit's spine.

Wade tasted blood in his mouth and from the way he was still dizzy he knew that Cena had put all his might behind the attack. A pained moan escaped his lips when the older man pressed his hands against the locker high above his head, straining the muscles in his arms and shoulders to the breaking point.

"_You hear me?_" the way Cena said the words made something inside Wade snap. He started to trash against the hold like mad, trying to free himself from the older male's grip, trying to get away from the man behind him.

But John's body was all muscle and hard as stone, pressing him against the lockers with no way to escape, one hand now holding his wrists while the other pushed into his back to the point where he thought his spine was about to snap. A wail of pain tore from Wade's throat when Cena pushed even harder.

"Yeah … heard you … please …" his words were incoherent, interrupted by his harsh breathing and another cry of anguish when Cena's hand fisted in his hair and bent his head backwards so he could get a look into blue eyes that where now filled with burning rage.

"Good." one of Cena's knees parted his legs so that he could stand between them, the solid muscles of the older man's chest rigid against Wade's back, "Because I may have to do what you want inside the ring, but I am not your bitch. You understand me, Barrett?"

The leader of Nexus was quick to nod as good as his position would allow him, "I understand … really."

Wade Barrett wouldn't admit it out loud but right now, being wedged between Cena and the lockers, a large hand tightly gripping his neck, he was scared of John Cena. There was a time when he had been scared of Jericho and he occasionally still got chills when confronted with Orton, but never before had he been scared of John. Cena had always been the good boy, the man who couldn't _really_ hurt anyone, even if he wanted to. The older man had always stopped before it went too far, held himself back in favor of not causing serious damage to his opponent.

A soft chuckle vibrated against his ear, "Somehow I doubt that. But I think I can change that – maybe you finally learn your lesson today."

Something about the way Cena said the words made Wade's heart race, his palms suddenly sweaty, pulse soaring in his ears. The Brit didn't know what the older man planned to do to him and he didn't want to find out either. He started to struggle against Cena's grip again when fear took over his mind but it was another futile attempt – the only thing it gained him was that John smacked his head against the locker once more.

For a few seconds Wade's vision went black and he was sure that he would have crumbled to the floor if it hadn't been for the brick of a man standing behind, keeping him firmly pressed against the cool metal. Blood trickled into his vision from a cut on his forehead and his breathing was dangerously limited. Stars danced in front of Wade's eyes from the lack of oxygen.

"Struggling will only cause you more pain, so I advise you to better stand still."

Cheerful. Cena's voice was _fucking_ cheerful, he sounded as happy as ever. The man didn't even try to sound dangerous, threatening … he was the same happy camper as ever, laughing in Barrett's ear the same time his nails dug into the younger man's bare hips, drawing blood and a painful grown in response. His joyful attitude sent Wade on edge.

Distracted by Cena's strange behavior Barrett was taken by surprise when a strong pair of hands suddenly pulled at his trunks. A moment later he was standing in the deserted locker room butt naked, his mouth open in shock, his trunks pooled at his ankles with John Cena's fingers on his ass.

That was when Wade lost it. Panic flooded trough his system and his body went rigid on the spot, his breathing suddenly shallow and his mind spinning. No, Cena wouldn't do _that_. Never. John Cena didn't have it in him to deal that kind of damage to a living being, another person – Wade desperately wanted to believe that, because he knew he couldn't get through the alternative. He was a strong guy, physically and mentally, but he knew that if Cena decided to rape him here and now it would damage him beyond repair, that he would _break_.

"Please…" it was nothing more than a pathetic whisper.

Cena didn't answer. Instead two of his fingers wandered down the cleft between Barrett's asscheeks and circled the hole between them when they found it, pushing against the tight ring of muscle but not breaching it.

"_Cena will find a way to crush you, Barrett, be sure of it."_

Wade closed his eyes, a cold shiver of fear running down his spine. His shoulders dropped and a desperate sob broke away from his lips. This was it … that was what he got for being a haughty rookie who was arrogant enough to think he could play in the same league as the big guys and survive unscathed.

"… I got you there for a moment, Barrett." soft breath touched Wade's neck, the fingers dropping away from his body.

For a split second Wade was confused before realization dawned on him, relief rushing through his body. He gasped for the breath he had been holding, his body going numb when reality hit it.

Cena wouldn't rape him. He would remain whole.

John's arms caught him when Wade fell back against the older man's chest, his legs no longer supporting his weight. The older man held him close, nuzzling against his neck in a tender gesture while Wade's racing heart slowly calmed down.

"You … never …" Barrett was incapable of vocalizing what he had thought would happen to him.

Pressing a quick kiss to Wade's hairline, Cena chuckled, "Nah, not my thing. But I think you learned your lesson today."

"Yeah, I did."

* * *

_That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. __Review are welcome ;)_


End file.
